Battle Royale
is the two hundred fifty eighth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred fifty-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Dabura ready to attack in the foreground, and Gohan, Majin Buu's Sealed Ball and Babidi in the background. This cover art is also featured in Daizenshuu 1. Summary Goku wonders if Gohan's trained enough, since his turn is next. Vegeta says, "Unfortunately, it seems as though he hasn’t trained a whole lot because of this peace. Now, it seems that we’re the ones with the greater power. Although you never know what would happen if he could go mad and kick some ass." Supreme Kai really can't believe their power, nor that he, Supreme Kai, is so flustered about them. Then suddenly the door begins to open and Dabura enters the room, praising them on defeating Yakon and making it to Stage Three. But this is as far as they go. Vegeta says Babidi must be getting desperate to send him out so soon. Dabura chuckles and tells them to bring it on, but Gohan says it’s his turn and he'll be the one to defeat Dabura. Dabura and Babidi both get a little irked at his confidence. Meanwhile, back at the World Martial Arts Tournament the announcer says that most of the competitors have left, and since such a thing is unprecedented, they're currently discussing how to proceed. The officials think that it’s been almost an hour now, but they only have five competitors left… In the audience, Master Roshi wonders what's going on, as he feels some large ki gathering far away. Backstage, Mr. Satan says everyone left because they were scared of him, and the remaining contestants must be truly brave. Then Mr. Satan gets an idea and heads outside, appealing to the crowd as he walks to talk to the officials. A battle royal, all five of them in the ring fighting. The officials are a bit hesitant, but they eventually agree to Satan's proposal and the announcer explains the idea to the crowd. An official tells Satan he's really brave, since the four others will likely gang up on him. Mr. Satan begins to worry, as he hadn’t thought of that possibility. The announcer starts to call out the competitors. First, the champion whom they all know, Mr. Satan. The only female, Android 18, with the weird name. Mighty Mask, who lost in the first round of the last tournament. Killa, who made it to the semifinals of the last tournament. And Jewel, who is popular with the ladies, but lost to Mr. Satan in the finals of the last tournament. Killa asks Mighty Mask if they could team up against Mr. Satan, but Mighty Mask says No. 18 is the only one he's worried about. Jewel starts to flirt with No. 18, but she calls him an eyesore, telling him to get lost. The match is called to begin, and Mr. Satan starts to psych himself up for the battle. However, Jewel tries to attack No. 18 first, because she offended him, but she calmly kicks him out of the ring. Mighty Mask then punches Killa out of the ring as well. Satan is glad, since these remaining two don't seem like much. No. 18 thinks that Mighty Mask hits awfully hard, for someone with such small arms. Trunks reminds Goten that No. 18 used to be stronger than their dads. Mr. Satan calls the two of them on, but they ignore him. Characters Battles *Android 18 vs. Jewel *Mighty Mask (Trunks and Goten) vs. Killa Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters